yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2 : Birth
Juné's P.O.V PART 1 One day, I heard a voice. And then when I realized, I woke up in a strange place. Juné　｢Where am I?｣ That day, I was supposed to be in my room. How did I get here? 『Welcome, young girl to the sacred ground, ≪Eden≫. 』 Juné　｢Eh?｣ I heard that voice again, I looked around but no one was there. Then a ray of light coming from above, so I looked at there. I can't believed what I saw with my eye... A red dragon with superior appearances made me astonished. The red dragon slowly landed few meters from me. If you compare it to me, it is huge like a tower. Juné　｢...A dragon?｣ 『My name is Genesis Dragonoid. I'm the first two bakugans that ever created by ≪Code Eve≫. What is your name, young girl?』 Juné　｢Eh? Me? Umm... Juné, Juné Ryuhane (龍羽ジューネ)｣ 『Juné, eh. Um, its a wonderful name. You can called me, Genesis. 』 Juné　｢...Uh, Um. Well.... Genesis-san. You said it before, this place is ≪Eden≫ right? What is this place exactly? And why I'm here?｣ Genesis　｢This place is sacred and also spiritual, which means...｣ Juné　｢Genesis-san, you're dead?｣ Genesis ｢Yes. However, I'm the only one in ≪Eden≫.｣ Juné　｢So, is it Genesis-san brought me here?｣ Genesis ｢Yes.｣ Juné　｢Why?｣ Genesis ｢Didn't you wanted an answer to all of your questions in your heart?｣ Juné　｢You knew?｣ Genesis ｢Of course. Because you ''are the chosen one.｣ Juné　｢...Chosen one?｣ Genesis ｢Let me tell you a story, young girl. In a distant past, about 10000 millions years ago...｣ '『In worlds, in dimensions, and even beyond that, there were two existence fighting each others ever since they were born. One is the incarnation of the good and the another one is the incarnation of evil.' '''The incarnation of good were known as the Goddesses (女神) and Deuses (ディウス―男神―), who brings peace and miracles. The incarnation of evil were known as the Devourers (侵食者), who brings upon demise and devours worlds.' They fought for many years, centuries, millions or even more. The source of the Goddesses and Deuses' powers are the faith and adoration from the people. While the Devourers feed on the evil, darkness, sadness such corrupted emotions in the hearts of people. However, whenever the people lost their faith in the Goddesses and Deuses, it will caused them to lose their powers. Devourers will surely aim for this moment and perished their enemies at once. Many years passed, the Goddesses and Deuses managed to annihilate all of Devourers as they can. However, the remaining Devourers kept themselves somewhere hidden, so they could repopulate their kind and strike back. One day, the existence of Goddesses and Deuses were erased due the faith of the people to them were weakened and the Devourers' power. Ever since, no one had ever seen any goddesses or deuses appear again. After their existence were erased, the Devourers getting stronger and stronger and as we speak, they had destroyed many worlds and living creatures within them. 』 Juné　｢Gods and Devourers...｣ Genesis ｢And now, I finally found the chosen one. Juné, you are a goddess.｣ Juné　｢Me?! A goddess?! It must be a mistake! There's no way I'm a goddess, by the way I don't have any powers at all! It also means that I have to fight those things too?! It's impossible!｣ Genesis ｢There's no mistake. You're indeed the chosen one, and you're not the only one.｣ Juné　｢Eh?｣ Genesis ｢There are two young children who born with the powers of the Goddess and Deus, are now been confirmed to be you and your little brother.｣ Juné　｢Roma?! What does this mean?｣ Genesis　｢As you said before, you don't have powers like goddess wield, that is because that the power of the goddess within you haven't been awakened yet, same goes for your little brother.｣ Juné　｢Still, why is it have to be two of us...｣ Genesis　｢This is just my guess, I think that, in the past, either a goddess or deus might fall in love with a human and give birth to human child who born with their powers. Which is known as demigods '''however, because the deuses and goddesses's power are different from a real god so the demigods will died too. I think that your family might be one of their descendants. ｣ Juné　｢So, what do you want me to do then?｣ Genesis　｢To do what a goddess will do.｣ Juné　｢A goddess will do...｣ Genesis　｢You have to find it by yourself but don't forget, that is also the answer for all your questions.｣ Juné　｢The answer to my question... Um. I understood. I will do my best to be a goddess, I won't let you down, Genesis-san!｣ Genesis　｢Hahaha. You sure a interesting child. I hoped for your success and future.｣ Juné　｢Um!｣ Genesis　｢Now then, let's move on the next topic.｣ Juné　｢Eh?｣ Genesis　｢I summoned you here is not just for telling your identity, I also want to ask you a favor. I need your help.｣ Juné　｢My help?｣ Genesis　｢Would you accept my favor even if have to cost your own life?｣ Juné　｢...Um. I accept your favor, Genesis-san!｣ Genesis　｢Very well, let's go to the world of where death awaits, the Doom Dimension!｣ Suddenly a very bright light shines from Genesis. I have a feeling that this is my fate too. '''PART 2 Juné　｢This is ... the Doom Dimension?｣ When I opened my eyes, I already arrived to another world. The Doom Dimension he say, it really is a place where death awaits. I only could see rocks, black ground and dark sky, more importantly, no signs of living creatures around there. Genesis　｢This is where we bakugans final death be. When a bakugan get in here, it will never get out and all can do is wait for its death. You can say this is also we bakugans' graves are.｣ Juné　｢Death...｣ Then I could feel wind start to blow, it blows stronger and stronger. While the wind blows, I could heard thunder from the clouds above and sees many lightnings strike down to the ground. All currents of the wind went towards the same direction, then it slowly became a hurricane that swirls up to the stormy cloud. Many lights from the ground started to shape into little orbs and flew towards the hurricane. When the lights gathered, they shaped into two huge light orbs that is going to be more bigger after more light orbs being absorbed from the surface. Genesis　｢Finally, this moment has arrived.｣ Juné　｢"This moment"? Aaah!｣ A lighting just stroke to the ground which is just few meters away from me. That was scary, but at least, didn't hit me. But what with this feeling I having right now? Juné　｢What is going to happen...?｣ Then the two huge light orbs burst in the hurricane, the bursted currents of hurricane soon spread across the land. Juné　｢Kh...! Uh....Huh?!｣ When I looked back, I saw two huge figures in the sky. One is white, one is black. They have the same appearances. They have sharp canine teeth. They have horns. They have claws. They have wings. They are... Juné　｢A twin dragons...?｣ 『*roar* Grrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa---!!!!』 'Genesis　｢The birth of cursed twin dragons.｣ ' Category:Chapter Readings Category:Spin-off Chapters Category:Bakugan Chapters Category:Bakugan Series